1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of electrically heated furnaces and the like;
The invention is more particularly directed to methods and apparatus relating to circulation of air and products of combustion in furnaces and the like;
The invention is most particularly in the field of a new and unique method of circulating air and exhausting air and the like from furnaces and the like in a manner which protects electrical heating elements and the like and which enables a greater uniformity and control of heat within the furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various attempts to create systems for improved air circulation and protection of electrical heating elements in electrically heated furnaces and the like. My invention of the system set forth in my above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,144 was a significant advance in the art.
There continued to be a need for further improvement in the art of circulation of heated air and the exhaust of contaminated heated air from furnaces. In particular, it has been deemed desirable to protect electrical heating elements from physical damage and deterioration due to physical contact with objects and contamination by the products of combustion and the like within furnaces and the like. Until my present invention this has been elusive. Now, however, this is solved with the system disclosed in this application for patent.
The present invention utilizes a new theory, wherein the heating elements are reversed to face the insulation in the furnace or the like and input venting is provided to the area between the heating element plates and the furnace insulation. This results in many advantages as are explained below in the summary and in the description of a preferred embodiment.